One Sentence Words the delta set
by stardust2002
Summary: Here's the second set of 'one word prompts' using the delta set of words. These are mainly angsty, and contain spoilers for the LeeKara, LeeDee, and KaraAnders relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**One Sentence Words - the Delta Set**

Here's the second set of 'one word prompts' I've written, using the delta set of words. These are mainly angsty, and contain spoilers for the Lee/Kara, Lee/Dee, and Kara/Anders relationships. Read at your own risk. (And make sure you have tissues handy).

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**1. Air **- As she watched the air drain away out of her flightsuit, she welcomed death; if she couldn't be with Lee, there was no point in living.

**2. Apples** - As he set foot on earth for the first time, he smelled the familiar odour of the apple-scented shampoo she used to use, and it brought tears to his eyes.

**3. Beginning** - As Lee watched both coffins being shot out into space, he wept; Kara's pregnancy had been the beginning of their new relationship together , and yet it had been what killed her as well.

**4. Bugs **- She'd tried desperately to stay alive for days eating bugs, the only source of food on the planet she'd crash-landed on, but they hadn't managed to find her in time.

**5. Coffee** - She decided to get an extra coffee for him - a peace offering - but when she turned around to take it to his table, Dee was already there, all over him.

**6. Dark** - She'd always been fearful of the dark after what her mother had done to her as a child, but trapped out here with the fleet gone and no hope of rescue, the darkness of space had changed from her friend to a more deadly enemy than the cylons had ever been.

**7. Despair **- Despair had been his constant companion throughout the choices he'd made and the circumstances that had happened through no fault of his own, but it was nothing compared to the feelings he had now, knowing he had to live without her ... forever.

**8. Doors** - His father had always told him that when a door was closed to you another window of opportunity would open, but for Lee it was the other way around; Kara was the window that had closed on him (and rather hard too) and Dee had been the open door.

**9. Drink** - She knew she was killing herself one shot at a time, but it was the only way she could numb the all-consuming pain and despair she felt at his loss.

**10. Duty **- She knew coming back to Galactica was going to be hard but she was determined to do her duty, even if it meant facing _him_ every day.

**11 - Earth** - The first time she set foot on Earth she instinctively reached out for his hand, only to remember he wasn't there to fulfil their promise of forever to each other.

**12. End** - The sound of the airlock had always made her shudder, but now it caused her to sink to the deck sobbing as Lee's body drew further and further away from her ... never to return.

**13. Fall **- As she watched Lee fall to the ground after accidentally shooting him, she desperately wanted to put the gun to her own head; she couldn't face being responsible for the death of another Adama.

**14. Fire **- As she watched the flames consume his body, the priest handed her Lee's wedding ring; the only thing she'd have of him now that he was gone.

**15. Flexible** - As he pushed open the bunkroom hatch - which _should _have been locked - he accidentally walked in on Kara and Sam, locked in some indistinguishable pose; obviously the yoga she'd been practicing had come in very handy.

**16. Flying** - It was the one thing they'd always been able to do well together, even when fighting, but thanks to Lee's accidental shooting and Kara's near-fatal bout with pneumonia they were both grounded for life; now they no longer had anything to keep them together.

**17. Food** - She'd been so busy pushing him away and trying to convince herself Sam was what she wanted, that it was too late once she realized Lee was everything to her and all she needed to survive; he was someone else's now.

**18. Foot **- He pushed Dee in her face, knowing it would anger her beyond belief, but he had to make sure Kara never came within a foot of him again - his resolve wasn't that strong.

**19. Grave** - People told him that the pain lessened with time, that it took two years for the person lost to become a memory, but Lee knew no matter how long he lived, he would never stop wishing he was in that grave with her.

**20. Green** - He'd always thought blue was the colour of freedom and love out there with her in the sky, but she'd found her freedom in the lush green fields of New Caprica ... without him.

**21. Head** - Too late, he learned that if he'd thought with his heart instead of his head, Kara would be his, not Samuel's.

**22. Hollow **- They both appeared happy with their respective partners, but if they'd actually be willing to talk to each other they'd realize they both shared the same hollow space inside - the space where the other should have been.

**23. Honour** - Lee fought back tears as he pulled on his dress grays, including the full sash; it was the least he could do to honour her now that there was no chance of a reconciliation between them.

**24. Hope** - As Lee held his newborn daughter in his arms he tried to be hopeful for the future, though he knew there would always be a part of him that would resent having had to trade Kara's life for hers.

**25. Light** - Dee could pinpoint exactly when the spark that lit his spirit went out - when Kara left for New Caprica.

**26. Lost **- New Caprica was small enough for her to find her way around blindfolded; much smaller than Galactica, so why did she feel so lost all the time?

**27. Metal **- Every time he felt the cold metal of his wedding ring, he was reminded of the difference between the two women he loved; one cold as ice, the other a burning firestorm.

**28. New** - The scars on her abdomen weren't the only things she brought back from Caprica; there was a light in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time ... since Zak died.

**29. Old **- She'd hoped they could start fresh when she returned from New Caprica, but it only took ten minutes together before they were back to the same old routines of hurting each other and retreating to lick their wounds.

**30. Peace** - He thought his life would be peaceful and quiet without her around, constantly frakking up, but once she was gone there was a constant anxiety within him; wondering if she was okay down there.

**31. Poison **- Adama was pleased his son had married Dee - he figured she'd be a good influence on him, till he realized she was like a slow-acting poison, gradually leeching the spirit out of him.

**32. Pretty** - Every time she looked in the mirror she cursed herself, wishing she was slim, petite and pretty ... like the dark-haired petty officer that had Lee's affections.

**33. Rain** - Sitting by the window in his house watching the rain always reminded him of his father and Kara and their traditional morning banter - 'morning' Starbuck, whaddaya hear? Nothing but the rain'; he missed them more and more each day.

**34. Regret** - He knew it was the wrong decision right from the moment the priest pronounced them husband and wife, but it was already far too late for regrets.

**35. Roses **- Lee had paid a hefty price on the black market for the dozen red roses placed upon her casket, but it was the only way he had left of letting her and everyone else know he really had loved her, despite the fact that he could never bring himself to say the words after that disastrous first time.

**36. Secret **- He'd kept a lot of secrets in his life, always having been a very private person, but the biggest one of all was the hardest to keep from his wife - that despite having married her, she wasn't the one he was in love with.

**37. Snakes **- After her time on Caprica seeing the women at the farms, she couldn't seem to shake the nightmares of snakes invading her body and holding her prisoner.

**38. Snow** - The day the first snow came down on New Caprica she hid in their tent crying, remembering the times she, Lee and Zak had had snowball fights, then snuggled up together with hot chocolate.

**39. Solid** - The one thing she mourned the loss of most after moving to New Caprica was Lee; he'd always been that solid, steady presence in her life till she'd pushed him away in favour of another man.

**40. Spring** - He could never quite understand how even after all the years she'd been gone, the coming of spring always reminded him of her and brought a tear to his old eyes.

**41. Stable** - Stable - the one word everyone on the Atlantia would have used to describe him; the last word that fit now, after he'd taken up sides against his father, Tigh and everything he'd previously been brought up to believe in and respect.

**42. Strange **- In all the time they'd been married Dee never found it odd that her husband never spoke when they made love; he held his tongue carefully lest he call out the wrong woman's name.

**43. Summer **- The heat always flared between them like a hot summer's day in Caprica City; though she'd never admit it, as much a reason for her move to New Caprica as being with Sam.

**44. Taboo** - For most people their personal space was inviolate, but that never seemed to be the case for Lee and Kara, and it got them into trouble every time.

**45. Ugly** - He saw the women staring at him with longing in their eyes, wishing he would be theirs; if only they knew just how ugly he was on the inside, they wouldn't give him a second glance.

**46. War** - For most people the war had ended; the cylons had surrendered, but inside of him the battle raged on - a conflict he knew would never be resolved.

**47. Water** - Try though she might in the shower every day, she could never wash away the reminder that they had taken from her the one thing that made being a woman worthwhile.

**48. Welcome** - When she decided to leave New Caprica and return to the fleet, she got exactly the welcome she expected - open arms from the old man and open hostility from his son.

**49. Winter** - Everything was frakking cold on this planet, especially the 'winter' season, but even the summer days lacked the warmth she'd felt on Galactica.

**50. Wood** - As Samuel laboured to build their new log home, she felt tears stab her eyes; the tents had been uncomfortable and cold but the new wood home was a sign that things were permanent now - there was no going back.


	2. Wood,expanded

#50 - Wood - Expanded

oooooooooooooooooo

'As Samuel laboured to build their new log home, she felt tears stab her eyes; the tents had been uncomfortable and cold but the new wood home was a sign that things were permanent now - there was no going back. '

If she could have hidden in the shadows while watching him work, she would have. But there were no trees left - the settlers were using them to build real houses now - log houses.

There was something about the whole situation that made her very uneasy, and since he could read her like a book, he'd surely figure out that something was wrong. Sam didn't like it when something was wrong. He was the sort who knew instinctively that she was upset and always confronted her about it, wanting to make sure the air was cleared and no one was left upset at the end of the day.

It was one of the things she both loved and hated about him at the same time. It was wonderful to have someone who always wanted to work through issues rather than ignoring them, but since she was the kind of person who liked to sidestep difficult things and pretend there wasn't a problem, they'd had more than a few good fights.

This situation was different though. Yes, something about the new house was bothering her but there was no way she could put into words exactly what it was. She wasn't even sure she could understand the churning of her own stomach and the disquiet her spirit was feeling.

This was what they had wanted - a permanent home. Something more comfortable and functional than the dismal tent-city they'd lived in for over a year. Finally they would have warmth, comfort and space.

_Space! _ She wondered what the old man would say if he could see this, or better yet the other pilots with whom she'd shared a bunkroom. The bedroom alone was twice as big as the bunkroom, not to mention the kitchen, sitting area and private washroom. Absolute and utter luxury compared to the battlestar's cramped quarters they'd all become accustomed to. She smiled warmly though, just thinking of the old girl. Then it hit her. She was never going back.

Never.

She'd made her choice - and it didn't include Galactica, the old man ... or Lee. Her life was here now with Samuel. All that Galactica represented - the struggle for life itself, freedom of the skies, family ... was no longer hers.

Tears stung her eyes. She'd known this would be a different life - one that would require some sacrifices but until this moment she hadn't realized just how much she'd have to give up to stay here with him ... everything.

The tears began to fall as she turned and walked away.

_ fin _


End file.
